


Abzählreim

by aislingde



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Erwähnung vom Doctor, Gen, Jack hadert mit seinen Entscheidungen, Jack sehnt sich nach etwas, Spielt zur Beginn der zweiten Staffel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Er liebt mich, er liebt mich nicht!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Beta: Birgitt - vielen lieben Dank.

„Er liebt mich, er liebt mich nicht, er liebt mich, er liebt mich nicht.“

Verärgert starrte Jack auf das Artefakt, das er in stundenlanger Arbeit auseinander genommen hatte. Er hatte auf ein anderes Ergebnis gehofft.

Jack hatte das kleine Gerät undefinierbarer Herkunft am Morgen von Toshs Schreibtisch geklaut, weil er Ablenkung brauchte. Immer wieder musste er an ein Paar brauner Augen denken, die so viel versprochen hatten.

Immer wieder fragte sich Jack, warum er sich dagegen entschieden hatte? Wieso war er nicht einfach dem charismatischen Mann gefolgt, statt sich seiner Verantwortung hier, in Cardiff, zu stellen?

Früher hätte ihn nichts und niemand davon abhalten können. Er wäre einfach gegangen.

Doch sein langes Leben hatte ihn verändert.

Die Arbeit mit dem Artefakt hatte nicht die erhoffte Ablenkung gebracht. Im Gegenteil, er hatte seinen trüben Gedanken nachgehangen und zum wiederholten Mal gegrübelt, ob er nicht einer verrückten Phantasie nachtrauerte und sich den Ausdruck in den Augen des Doctors nur eingebildet. Vielleicht war das Angebot, erneut auf der Tardis mitzureisen, doch nur ein rein freundschaftliches gewesen. Dieser Gedanke hatte zu dem Abzählreim geführt. Mit dem Ergebnis: ‚Er liebt mich nicht!'

Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung fegte er alle Teile auf den Boden.

„Captain?“

Ianto kam mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand zu ihm hoch und sah ihn fragend an.

„Nichts.“ Jack kratzte sich im Nacken. Eigentlich brauchte er niemandem sein Verhalten zu erklären, doch er hatte das Bedürfnis, etwas zu sagen. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag mit dem Artefakt in seinem Büro verschanzt und fühlte sich jetzt noch einsamer als sonst. „Ich sitze hier schon seit Stunden und versuche herauszubekommen, welche Funktion dieses Teil haben soll. Es ist zum Greifen nah, aber ich kann es einfach nicht erfassen. Aus Rache hab ich's komplett auseinander genommen, aber ich bezweifele, ob ich es wieder zusammengesetzt bekomme. Tosh wird mich morgen ausschelten.“

Irgendwie misslang das schelmische Lächeln, mit dem er diesen Kommentar auflockern wollte.

Da Ianto seinen Blick auf die Tasse gerichtet hatte, um sie ohne überzuschwappen auf Jacks Schreibtisch abzusetzen, machte es nichts. Danach ging Ianto in die Hocke und betrachtete die Einzelteile.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hob er ein Stück auf und drückte es Jack in die Finger.

"Sie waren noch nicht fertig. Das", er deutete auf den Gegenstand, "besteht aus zwei Teilen."

Sinnend betrachtete Jack das Fragment. Ianto hatte Recht. Er konnte es noch auseinander nehmen.

Jack blickte hoch und sah Ianto an. Obwohl dessen Miene auf den ersten Blick ernst und gefasst erschien, kannte Jack seinen Mitarbeiter gut genug, um sein innerliches Lächeln zu erkennen. Ein Lächeln ohne jeden Spott, einfach nur warm und freundschaftlich.

Es verbesserte Jacks Stimmung ungemein.

„Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde alles auf Dr. Satos Schreibtisch deponieren. Soweit ich weiß, hat sie gestern vergeblich versucht, dieses Ding zu zerlegen. Sie wird sich über ein neues Puzzle freuen.“

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher.“

„Oh, Sie wird es nicht zeigen, aber sie wird Ihre Vorarbeit durchaus schätzen, Sir. Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie spät es ist?“

Jack blickte auf die Uhr. Es war schon fast Mitternacht.

„Was machen Sie noch hier, Ianto?“

„Nichts Besonderes, ich habe die Ruhe genutzt, um einige Dinge zu erledigen, zu denen ich im 'normalen' Tagesgeschäft nicht komme. Aber ich mache jetzt Feierabend. Gute Nacht, Sir“

Bevor Jack etwas entgegnen konnte, war Ianto zur Tür hinaus.

Lächelnd blickte Jack auf das Teil in seinen Händen. Er legte es auf dem Schreibtisch, setzte sich in seinen Sessel und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Nach einem weiteren Schluck, hob er das Werkzeug vom Fußboden auf und mit einer fast schon zärtlichen Berührung zerlegte Jack auch das letzte Fragment.

„Er liebt mich.“

Er musste nur Geduld haben. Früher oder später würde das Schicksal sie wieder zueinander führen.


End file.
